Of Love, Apples, and Horses
by NeonPimpernel
Summary: When Prince Edward just can't go on, he finds happiness with the help of a very special horse.  This time, we're starting at the end.
1. Zoey Alice Cullen, your majesty

My dear reader,

I do not want to start out this story telling you about myself, for this story is not about me. In this story you will find love, grief, passion, and a great sense of understanding for the subject (or subjects) lucky enough to feel these things. This story may not be true to the characters you previously knew, but it will for sure open up another side of their seemingly shallow being. I can guarantee you that this story will have many horses in it, because they wre my true passion. Please bear with me, my spelling and grammar leave something to be desired. Do not take this story for what it is, but as a chance to "read between the lines" and discover, with me, dear reader, what a compassionate story this truely is.

Sincerely,

~A

"I truely hope you will join me tomorrow, love. Polo is such a thrilling sport!" the prince mused. The gleam in his eye reminded Isabella of a time when they had been much younger. Children, really. She remembered it well. She noded her head in agreement with the crowned prince of England. After all, how could she refuse? Her love of horses was as passionate as the prince's, if not more passionate.

As they reached the stable, she could smell the sweet scent of leather and hay floating through the air. "I must be sure the polo horses are conditioned properly. I cannot be dissapointed tomorrow!" the Prince said, pulling slowly away from Isabella's side.

"Edward?" She asked, loving the way his name roled off her tongue.

"Yes, darling?" He smiled lovingly, holding her gaze.

"Can we go for a hack later? Lady Bird has been dying to get out of the schooling ring." Isabella reached over and ran her hand down her Chestnut mare's neck.

"Of course." He replied, and strode off twards the Polo barn.

Isabella stepped carefully into the mare's deeply bedded stall. "Hello, Lady Bird." she whispered, as the mare nuzzled her hand. She slid her hand into her pocket and pulled out a ripe red apple. The mare's neck curved elegantly as she reached for the prize, biting off a chunk and flinging Apple juice about the stall. Isabella smiled in delight. Lady Bird was her favorite horse out of the dozens she and Edward owned. They shared a deep connection, and a respectful understanding. She had even helped Isabella find true love in quite an interisting way.

Isabella unbuckled her stable sheet and slit in neatly onto the blanket rack on the front of the horse's stall. She slipped the halter over the Black mare's face and held the lead rope tight. Isabella led Lady Bird out of her stall, to a tie ring. She loosly tied the mare, then patted her neck. "I'll be right back." she said, and started down the length of the barn tward the Tack room.

Once there, Isabella's eyes searched for Lady Bird's name among the saddle plates. She walked slowly about the tack room, appreciating the soft, suppleness of the dark brown and black leather saddles. Each had a plate with a horse's name, and a bridle with a gleaming silver bit hanging next to it. She stopped when she saw "Lady Bird" in elegant, cursive writing on a name plate attached to a black Dressage saddle. Isabella laid the matching black bridle across the saddle and scooped both items up. It was surprisingly light, and she took pleasure in the way it felt in her arms. She hugged it close to her and started tward the door.

"Oof!" She exaclaimed as she bumped into a stable hand.

"I'm so sorry your highness! For it was surely a mistake!" The young girl explained, obviously quite shaken up. "I did not see you there! It was my mistake..." she trailed off.

"What is your name, girl?" the Princess asked.

"Zoey Alice Cullen, your majesty, but I prefer Alice." Her eyes studied the tack room floor as she attempted to articulate her name properly.

"Well, Alice, it was as much my fault as it was yours." She paused, "Would you mind bringing some brushes for Lady Bird? We're going out on a hack in a bit. I would like her to be masterfully groomed before then." Isabella smiled sweetly, shifting the saddle in her arms.

"Of course, Princess. I will be there as soon as I put this saddle away."

Isabella moved out of the door frame and spotted Lady Bird studying the stable yard. There were multiple ponies tied out there, most of which were new ponies for the Polo match that would be held tomorrow. Isabella could see her nostrils flare as the mare tossed her perfectly shaped head and stomped her dainty hoof at the newcomers. Lady Bird was the head mare at the barn. She could be demanding of other horses, but when it came to Isabella, she behaved perfectly. "Shh, Lady, we need to welcome the new horses like we would a duke or a prince from another country; with elegance, grace, and poise." The beautiful mare turned her attention to Isabella. Her voice instantly soothed the bossy horse, and when she saw the saddle in Isabella's arms, she whinnied in anticipation. Isabella herd footsteps behind her and turned to see Alice with a grooming tote full of brushes, curries, and hoof picks.

"Here you are, your highness." Alice gently set the tote at Isabella's feet and stood up, looking the Princess in the eye. They stood there for a moment, looking at eachother. "Is there anything else you request?" she asked earnestly.

The princess sensed something special in the girl. "I only request that you call me Bella." She bent over to grab a stiff bristled brush from the tote, and stood back up to see Alice making her way back up the isle.

Once the mare's black coat was gleaming in the late afternoon sunshine, Bella gently set the saddle pad on her broad back, making sure to cover her withers. The mare pawed the cobblestone floor in sheer excitement. Bella could sense that somehow the mare knew they were going for a hack, and she shared in the animal's anticipation. After weeks of schooling in the Arena, they both had desperately wanted to gallop accorss the endless countryside. Bella secured the dressage saddle and made sure it was on tight. The last thing she needed was to fall off!

Once Lady Bird's bridle was on, Bella led her out into the yard. "Oh, what a magnificant animal!" A deep, familiar voice called. Bella could hear hooves and a man's footsteps.

"She really is, isn't she?" Bella smiled, admiring her hard work. She felt a muscled arm slide around her waist, and she turned to gaze up at Edward. He kissed her cheek softly. "Shall we go? It will be getting dark soon, and I don't want Lady to spook and cause a scene." The arm unwrapped its self from around her and hoisted her up onto the mare's back.

"Quite a wonderful idea." Edward walked over to his own gelding. The horse's name was Snap Dragon, more affectionatly called Dragon. He was a very tall, lean Thoroughbred gelding with a large white blaze down his face. He was usually mistaken as being black, but when the sun shone on him, he was the color of rich dark chocolate.

Bella nudged Lady Bird into a walk, feeling content to be going out to get some fresh air with the man- and horse- she loved. When she felt a connection with the bit, she gently tapped the mare with her dressage whip, and off they flew.

Please review! It means quite a bit to me, and I really appreciate any comment you have!

~A


	2. I'm Edward Prince Edward

Hello reader,

Wow- two chapters in two days, unimaginable! I really do hope to be able to keep up at this pace. After all, how can any of you go a day with out reading one of my -cough- spectacular -cough- chapters? Without further Adu, Chapter two!

~A

* * *

The sound of a gunshot startled both Bella and Lady Bird. With a loud whinny, the mare reared, throwing Bella out of the saddle and onto the hard packed dirt. ella hit the ground with a loud thud, and blacked out. The gallant pair had been racing Prince Edward and his mount through the open countryside, and so far, Edward and Dragon had prooven victorious. But the competition did not matter anymore, for Edward knew Bella's life was in danger, and he was going to do everything in his power to save her.

-flash back-

"Mum? Mum this is _not _funny! _Please, _where are you?" Bella exclaimed as the woods started to swirl around her. She had been seperated from her mother half an hour ago when she had decided to go off on a small trail that led to a wild flower field. She knew her mother loved when she brought fresh dasies home. But this time, Bella had abandoned the flowers, her hands cupped around her mouth, yelling for her mother. Hot tears streamed down her cherubic cheeks as she searched the heavily wooded forest around her. The trees seemed to reach out to grab her with their long, twisting branches.

Suddenly, Bella herd what sounded strangely like hoof beats on the hard forest floor. She searched desperately, hoping her father had brough their stallion, Milo, out to search for her.

A large black blob slid out from the cover of the trees. Bella fell to the ground and hugged her knees to her chest, hoping that if she did so, the blob might not catch a glimpse of her. She shut her eyes tight and prayed that her mother would come for her soon.

"Are you lost?" Said a voice that appeared to belong to a young man. Bella looked up at the boy and noded slowly. "What's your name?" he asked quietly, trying not to frighten the girl.

"Isabella" She replied.

"Well, Isabella, I'm Edward. _Prince _Edward." He stated, obviously accenting the word Prince. "Are you lost?"

"Why...yes, I..I seem to be..." Bella stuttered. The boy was not much older than herself, probably nine or ten. Isabella was tiny for eight, but she could do anything her bratty brother, Matthew, could.

This boy looked different than any she had met before. The moon shone off his pale skin, adding to the air of beauty in his sculpted face. There was something fantastic and puzzling in his appearance. Bella couldnt quite put her finger on it, but she did sit in the tall grass and admire him.

"Would you like a ride home?" he asked, looking contently in her eyes.

"That would be lovely." She replied.

As soon as Bella was sitting in front of the boy, astride the horse, they herd voices coming from deep within the woods.

"We must hurry!" Edward whispered. He held onto Bella and took off into the night.

Once they had come to Bella's home, Edward set her on the ground next to the majestic horse.

"What is her name?" Bellas asked, strking the mare's silky coat.

"Lady Bird." He replied.

"Shes gorgeous." Bella turned her attention to Edward. "Since you have saved me, you are officially my new best friend. Congratulations." Bella smiled a wide, brilliant smile at Edward.

The pair spent the rest of that summer, and the summers after, catching fish in the icy creek, playing Hide and Go Seek in the Castle's prestigeous Horse Barns, and chasing eachother through the wildflower field where they had met. They were truely the best summers of both of their lives.

* * *

Sorry the chapter was so short...I just got some really bad news and can't bear to type anymore. Please pray for my best friend, Kiersten, whos really sick.

~A


End file.
